Just a musical note
by Srta.Black Rose
Summary: " - Vamos lá John. Você esteve na guerra, pode fazer melhor do que isso. É um sábado quente pouco incomum em Londres, e já que eu separei da minha namorada, uma das únicas que agüentou Sherlock por muito tempo, e ele esta sem casos, decidi pedir uma aula de violino. Maldita hora que eu tive essa idéia. " - Pequeno conto sobre um dia normal no flat 221B Baker Street.


_Sempre quis escrever algo sobre Sherlock Holmes, só não sabia o quê.__  
__Até que num belo dia, no meu quarto, vejo os meus dois violinos e a ideia simplesmente aparece__  
__Sim, eu toco violino. (amo)__  
__E essa é uma ideia que no final acho que ficou perfeita. ^^__  
__Espero que gostem,__  
__Boa Leitura.__  
_

* * *

– Vamos John. Não é tão difícil assim.

Sherlock me incentivava com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

– Claro. Para você é fácil Você já toca há muito tempo. – respondo com um olhar zangado.

Estamos no nosso apartamento. É um sábado quente pouco incomum em Londres, e já que eu separei da minha namorada, uma das únicas que agüentou Sherlock por muito tempo, e já que ele esta sem casos, decidi pedir uma aula de violino.

Maldita hora que eu tive essa idéia.

– Eu desisto. Não tenho o dom para a música como você. –digo á ele enquanto tento equilibrar o arco nas cordas do instrumento.

– Sim, eu tenho um dom. Mas sem a prática, ele não valeria nada. – ele pegou o arco e ajeitou-o novamente em minha mão direita.

Eu olho para ele. Os incríveis olhos azuis acinzentados me fitam.

Sempre achei belo o som do violino e também de qualquer outro instrumento.

Mas ao contrário de Sherlock, não estudei em um internato onde ter aulas de instrumentos clássicos era uma matéria.

Arrisco uma nota. O som sai horrível como se alguém estivesse arranhando uma lousa.

– Vamos lá John. Você esteve na guerra, pode fazer melhor do que isso. – Sherlock demonstrava uma impaciência em sua voz.

Eu tento novamente. Fecho os olhos e lentamente levo o arco à corda.

Um som fraco, porém afinado para um iniciante paira sobre a sala.

– Parabéns John.

O detetive dá uma volta pela sala. Com as mãos para trás, cabeça ereta e os pensamentos longes, ele dá passos longos com seus pés descalços.

Seu roupão azul surrado entreaberto mostra uma parte de seu tórax pálido.

E eu continuo ali sentado na cadeira nem acredito no meu feito.

– Porém. – ele pára na minha frente. – precisamos corrigir algumas coisas.

– Por Deus, Sherlock! – digo em protesto me levantando da cadeira. – para a primeira aula, está ótimo.

E estava. Eu já havia aprendido as notas, um pouco da história, e tive meu primeiro contato com o violino.

– Não seja tolo Watson. – Ele me empurra de volta para a cadeira- Temos tempo. Ou você prefere que eu me tranque no quarto com os meus entorpecentes?

Holmes arqueia a sobrancelha daquele jeito que só ele sabe fazer.

– Só mais uma vez. – coloco o violino no ombro emburrado. – Está um dia quente hoje. O sol esta forte e seria bom tomar sorvete.

– Odeio sol. E odeio dias quentes. – Ele diz com uma voz de uma criança mimada enquanto para atrás de mim.

Sherlock se aproxima e ajeita o instrumento.

Sua mão esquerda segura meu braço para a posição correta.

– Isso. – ele me incentiva enquanto sua outra mão desliza em minhas costas até a lombar; - Sem a postura não há como tocar.

Sinto-me desconfortável. Nunca fico tão perto de um homem. Inclusive Sherlock.

Ele se aproxima mais. Sinto sua respiração calma em meu pescoço e quando ele fala, ouço sua voz forte, porém com um toque de delicadeza, em meu ouvido.

– Agora o arco. – ele me abraça de um modo estranho enquanto tenta arrumar minha mão no arco. Sua mão fria e seus dedos longos e magros são extremamente diferentes perto de minha mão quente e dedos curtos.

Sherlock me explica passo a passo como fazer o certo, mas e desatento, fico apenas prestando atenção nos movimentos que ele faz para me ajudar.

O vai e vem do arco em atrito com a corda, na posição das pernas, dos braços, dos ombros...

– É só você sentir o ritmo da música. Seja o violino. – aconselha ele meio que sussurrando.

– Com licença. – Lestrade abre a porta de supetão. – Ele olha para nós que estamos envolvidos nessa cena e se envergonha. – Deveria ter batido na porta.

Eu saio do encanto e olho para o rosto de Sherlock. Ele está de olhos fechados, e com a cabeça quase encostada na minha e segura meus braços.

– Não é nada disso que você está pensando. – digo enquanto levanto e me ajeito.

– Sei... – diz o inspetor meio confuso e sarcástico ao mesmo tempo. – Não precisa se desculpar Dr. Watson. Eu sei que estou de penetra aqui. – ele sorri mais uma vez antes de prosseguir. – Sherlock, precisamos de você. Um corpo foi achado boiando em uma piscina numa residência particular.

– Me espere no carro, que já estamos indo. – responde Holmes no quarto enquanto troca de roupa.

Lestrade sai do apartamento ainda com um olhar sugestivo e me deixa ali na sala, com uma expressão confusa e de raiva da situação.

– Agora eu sei por que as pessoas falam tanto. – deixo o violino no sofá. Nem havia percebido que estava com ele ainda.

Sherlock aparece vestido na sala já vestido. Ele para na porta e me pergunta:

– Você vem? Temos um caso á resolver.

E eu ainda frustrado, pego minha jaqueta e saio atrás do único detetive consultor no mundo.

* * *

_NA:Eu não sei se é o meu computador, mais para mim acho que o site está um pouco louco essa semana. :p Caso então não apareça a categoria, ou o os nomes dos personagens, sinto muito isso aconteceu comigo também. O.o__  
__Enfim,__  
__O que acharam? Reviews? *-*_


End file.
